User talk:Shade-the-Nightwing
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Loanerbots page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 04:39, March 24, 2013 :--User:Shade-the-Nightwing Oh Dear god I just messed up the Gap Page. PLease someone fix it I don't now how to. Im so sorry! I was trying to add a pic but Messed it up! ::That's because you tried to put a picture in the heading. And you didn't just mess up The Gap's page, but you messed up the pages for everyone you put a picture in. Next time, put the picture under the heading, not in it. CrashBash (talk) 09:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Pit Photos As much as it may be cool to post the pit photos on each competitiors pages, I think it just makes too much of a mess. We really should reduce the photos to one revisioned robot and one action shot per season. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 05:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Do you by chance, remember where you got that handful of Extreme Warriors photos? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes actually I do. The pictures of the Gap came from the team Run amok website (Trust me there's ALOT more.The others came from http://teachers.sduhsd.k12.ca.us/dgstudentinfo/Student_sites/Robot%20Wars/house_bot_rebel.htm.Theres multiple pages.If the page does not show up,look up "Robot wars Green mouse on Google and look for that pic I added. User:Shade-the-Nightwing :Then those are all copyrighted, and you'd better go and reference all of them ASAP. Matt Talk to me 06:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::We're not allowed to use images from the Run Amok website, are we? I'm pretty sure they will need to be removed. RA2 knows more about this than I do though, so I'll wait for his response before taking any action. Christophee (talk) 13:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, in general we don't use pics from still active sites, and Team Run Amok has specifically asked us not to use pics from their site. Where did you get the pics of all the bots in the pits? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I believe it came from Team XBots' page. User:Shade-the-Nightwing :Ok, the ones from team Xbots should be ok. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Are there any left from the Run Amok website which have not been deleted? Christophee (talk) 17:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Not that I know of.I only added two.The front of the gap and that Run away pic with blue backround User:Shade-the-Nightwing :Do you mean this image of The Gap? Christophee (talk) 18:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes User:Shade-the-Nightwing Destroying the headings Please do NOT add pictures on the same line as the headings. They will destroy them. Put them directly underneath. CrashBash (talk) 09:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :I will say this again. Please do NOT add pictures on the same line as the headings. They will destroy them. Put them directly underneath. CrashBash (talk) 10:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot I'm just in the middle of cleaning up a whole range of comments left by you on Ragnabot. First of all, you do not have enough mainstream edits to even think about entering. Secondly, you are trying to contribute in battles that have already been decided. If you want to contribute to the Arena, please make some more edits on the wikia first...and when you do eventually get in, make sure the fight hasn't already been decided. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 07:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Grammar I'd like to ask you to please be careful with your grammar. First, you need to include a space after each full stop. Second, please don't use apostrophies where you don't need them. You should be saying it as "on its scoop", not "on it's scoop", which is "on it is scoop"...which isn't correct. CrashBash (talk) 20:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Once again, I ask you to please check your grammar. There should have been a space after your comma. CrashBash (talk) 21:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)